


For Just a Little Longer

by mothmeal



Series: Fics for Followers! [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ALSO HE/THEY JON I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Cuddling & Snuggling, It’s just soft and nice, M/M, Set in Episodes 180-181 | Upton Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Upton House (The Magnus Archives), hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmeal/pseuds/mothmeal
Summary: Jon and Martin Don’t talk about the future :’) Your honor they are full of love
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Fics for Followers! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048928
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	For Just a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> for one of the homies on instagram! small, soft, i just really enjoyed writing this <3

Without all of the ambient apocalypse noises, Upton House was surprisingly silent. Martin’s footsteps fell soft on the floor as he stared at the portraits. A shiver ran down his spine when he pictured Annabelle staring at him from the shadows, but he ignored it, opting to continue his wandering.

Eventually, he ended up in a small parlor. Martin pulled a pack of matches out of his pocket, striking one and setting the already stacked timber ablaze like it was nothing. Another perk, he supposed. Better to keep warm while you still could. Idly, he wondered if Salesa would be angry, but brushed it off, staring at the shifting patterns in the flames. The warmth was a welcome change from the dry, comfortable, endless temperature inside. Martin didn’t hate it, exactly, but safety meant monotony, and it was tiring. Every day was the same, boring, beige, and secure. What would happen when they left? 

He knew that Jon was growing weaker, and it had only been a few days since they’d arrived. Martin was still lost in thought when the sound of socked feet behind him slowly brought him back. Jon walked in drowsily, they’d been sleeping more and more, but the bags under their eyes were just as prominent as before. Jon’s hair was tangled in some semblance of the bun he’d had it in before bed, but some of the strands were frizzy, with wisps standing almost on end. He was about to ask Martin something, but was interrupted with another yawn as he padded over. 

“What time is it?”

“Whatever time it needs to be.” Martin smiled mischievously up at Jon. “Or, if you’d prefer not hell time, it feels like 2 in the morning right now.” Jon groaned, shaking their head and making their way over to the fire.

“You were out cold, I swear I would have woken you, but you looked so sweet…”

“I am not sweet. I’m -”

“Mhm, yes, terror incarnate, watcher of a ruined world, etc, etc. You can still be all that when curled up like a surly cat next to me.” Jon went pink, then tentatively smiled.

“I suppose so. Room for two by the fire?”

“God, you’re exactly like a cat. Of course there’s room.” Jon settled in beside Martin, pressing against him, and Martin was once again marveled at his situation. Jon’s eyes were already drooping, and Martin gently guided their head down onto his lap, threading his hands through their hair after untangling the hair tie. It was nice, but Martin knew that he had to say something. He pondered his words, plaiting Jon’s hair into loose braids, then undoing and redoing them over and over again. Finally, he opened his mouth.

“Jon?”

“Mmmm?” 

“What are we going to do when you need to leave?” Jon closed his eyes tighter, as if concentrating, but sighed when whatever he was trying to do didn’t work.

“Martin...I really don’t Know. You said we, but I think it’s just one of those things where we’ll figure it out when we have to.” Jon sat up, their elbow on Martin’s thigh, and made eye contact. 

“I know that you’ll pick what’s right.” He pressed a soft kiss to Martin’s lips, sinking into the warmth with a sigh.

“But for now, I just want to enjoy this. To enjoy my time. With you.”

“I think I can do that.” 

“You astonish me every single day that you do.” Jon murmured. “Without fail, you’re the bravest man I know.”

“Careful, Jon. I can feel my head growing bigger as you speak.” Jon giggled, their shoulders shaking against Martin’s stomach. 

“I mean it though.” Jon only spoke a few more words before drifting off. “You truly are a marvel.”

The words hit Martin, and he sat there, staring at the flames with the warm weight of an archivist pressing on him. Being called a marvel by someone who could, in most terms, be called a god. He could decide if it was a good or bad thing, and decided to save that for later. Everything could wait, for just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if you enjoyed this, maybe consider leaving a comment or kudos? it does wonders for my motivation and just makes my day :))


End file.
